Breaking the Ordinary
by Frejennix
Summary: A girl travels into Kingdom Hearts where she has adventures and finds friends and maybe gets to know a certian silver haired hottie better. RikuxOCSoraxKiari Lots of Sora bashing if you like that stuff!
1. Chapter 1:where intros are made

Jenny: Hello and welcome to our fanfiction! Now that we have finally finished our first chapter WE CAN POST IT! YAY!

Emily: (edges away) She's really weird. She wrote the 6th chapter before we finished the first!

Sora: I can see that she's weird.

Sarah and Jill: (Go into a state of shock) OMG, YOU JUST NOTICED SOMETHING!

Eric: Maybe he _does_ live life with more than a -2 IQ and a 300 pound vat of hairgel.

Jenny: Anyway, let me introduce you to the Committee! This is Heather…

Sora: Hi, Heather.

Heather: Go away.

Sora: why?

Heather: because

Sora: why?

Heather: THAT'S IT! YOU DIE!

Sora: (screams like the man-lady that he is)

Jenny: And this is Jill…

Jill: MAY THE FORCE/FARM/SCHWARTZ BE WITH YOU!

Jenny: And Sarah…

Sarah: Hello! I would like you to know that I am the Ultimate Queen of Sap and the World, that Sora is an idiot, and that Helios HATES Riku. And pears.

Helios: NO, NOT PEARS!

Sarah: I would also like to add that I agree with Helios on the pears thing. Pears are EVIL! They are in league with CARROTS!

Helios: Finally, someone gets it!

Jenny: And Anna…

Anna: I would just like to point out that I may be the only sane person left in this group.

Jenny: And Lucy…

Lucy: I DO NOT ADMIT TO THAT STATEMENT!

Jenny: And Eric…

Eric: I may agree with what Anna said, but I could change my mind.

Jenny: And Veena…

Donald: OH NO! IT'S THE SMARTIE GIRL!

Veena: YAY SMARTIES!

Jenny: And Emily…

Emily: I am truly the only sane person on this planet.

Jill: NO YOU AREN'T! YOU'RE INSANE LIKE THE REST OF US! WE JUST ACCEPTED IT FASTER!

Jenny: And the Sora-like teenage boy wonder….Brandon.

Brandon: I AM NOT LIKE SORA, ALTHOUGH I ADMIT TO HAVING GRAVITY DEFYING SPIKY HAIR!

Jenny: You keep telling yourself that. It's not going to make any difference. ((turns back to readers)) Ahem, this is our first fic so BE NICE!

Heather: Otherwise you'll end up like that. ((points at the smoldering remains of Sora))

Jenny: Heather, put him back.

Heather: Why?

Jenny: Because I want a turn!

Heather: Okay((heals Sora))

Jenny: YAY! ((pulls out bazooka)) DIE, YOU MORON, DIE! ((runs after Sora))

Sarah and Jill: Wait for us! ((also pull out bazookas))

Veena: Okay I'm just gonna say the disclaimer. The only persons we own are Andrea, Helios, Laura, Kyle, and S.A.R.A.H. ((pulls out machine gun)) SAVE SOME MORON FOR ME!!!

Eric: Start the chap!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Where Intros Are Made

Andrea Wisdoly sat with her brother, Helios, at the table in her room and played virtual battle card games. Andrea was your average raven-haired, golden-eyed, 250 IQ adolescent girl, and Helios was your average blond, dragon-eyed, 250 IQ elder brother, and they were bored out of their mind. '_How could someone who lives in a town full of super geniuses get so bored?'_ she telepathically asked her brother. '_Speak for yourself! At least you get to test the machine.' _ He retorted. Her parents had decided that she needed a break form the melancholy life of Dresitna, the town she lived in. But even so, the town believed that younger _children_ should be kept away from the research lab, even though it was her parents who were working on the machine that she is supposed to be testing. That was why she was forced to wait for her parents' say-so before she even got to see it. Just as she thought this, though, her parents walked into the room.

To anyone who didn't know them, Laura and Kyle Wisdoly would look like an average married couple, but they were far from that. Andrea's parents were the world's top quantum physicists, and they were in charge of making the MDPI, or the Multi-Dimensional Passage Inducer, which is the very machine that Andrea has to test.

"We have a surprise for you two!" exclaimed her mother happily. Andrea rolled her eyes. How could her mother think that she didn't know about the MDPI? Andrea had been born with exceptional eavesdropping skills, which can come in handy when you live in a top secret scientific facility.

"We finish the MDPI! That is..."

"Laura, they already know."

Andrea scowled. If she had been born with good eavesdropping skills, then her father had been born with the ability to know exactly what his daughter was doing all the time.

"What?" Laura asked her husband, genuinely surprised, "How could they possibly know about the MDPI?"

"She, _and_ her brother, were listening to us at the opening conference." Kyle replied, turning to his daughter, "Isn't that right, Andrea?"

"Maybe."

"Andrea."

"Okay so maybe we were. So? The point is that it's done and I get to test it! How does it work?" Andrea asked her father.

"Well, it uses the basics of quantum physics to…"

"Skip the science and get to the point."

"Well, basically the MDPI creates a passage between the real world and any fictional universe. Although, the MDPI is in the early stages of development so only digital universes will go through the mainframe…"

"What the heck does that mean?"

"It means" Kyle said exasperatedly, "that the MDPI will only transfer you into video games."

"Really? That's great! When do I get to try it out?" Andrea asked excitedly.

"Right now."

"THEN WHY ARE WE STILL HERE??? LET'S GO!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sooooooooo, what exactly do I have to do?" asked Andrea, looking apprehensively at the gigantic helmet that her father was trying to hand her.

"All _you_ have to do is to think of entering the video game, and only entering the video game. _We _are the ones who will supervise the transition. What game did you give us anyway?"

"Kingdom Hearts, of course! She only plays it 24/7, Dad. How could you possibly not guess that?" asked Helios from across the room.

"It's true," agreed S.A.R.A.H., the Wisdoly's Smart House. "She does play video games quite a lot."

"Shut up, S.A.R.A.H." said Andrea venomously.

"Why?" S.A.R.A.H. asked innocently.

"Because you're not being helpful." Andrea answered simply.

Andrea took the helmet from her father and sat in the chair next to the giant whirring machine.

"Wait," she said suddenly. "Do I get to choose how I look in the game?"

"Why does that matter?"

"It just does."

"Not really. You subconscious mind will supply you with the attire that fits your personality the most."

"What about attacks?"

"Same as clothes. Are you ready yet?"

"I've been ready for the past three months." Andrea snapped. "Start it up!"

Andrea laid back and closed her eyes, concentrating will all her heart and mind to enter Kingdom Hearts. Within minutes, Andrea felt a strange sensation, like she was floating away from her body. Static crackled in her ears, and she felt like if the sensation didn't stop soon, she might be electrocuted. As suddenly as the it came, the feeling went away, leaving Andrea feeling slightly flat and hearing the sound of a busy town around her, she thought, '_It must have worked!'_ She opened her eyes.

She was standing on top of the hotel in the 2nd district. _'I must be in Traverse Town! I wonder where Sora and Co. are…'_ And as if to answer her question, she heard a yell that she recognized as that short-tempered duck, Donald's. She made toward the sounds… and found that she was floating in midair.

"SWEET!" she yelled, falling to the ground and forgetting where she was, "TAKE THAT, HELIOS!"

"Who is Helios and who the heck are you?" inquired a voice from behind Andrea.

Andrea gasped, and whirled around to face Sora, Goofy, and Donald.

"Ummmmmmm, well, I'm Andrea." she managed to say, "And although it's none of your business, Helios is my brother. But that's not important right now. Right now, _you _need to go up to the bell tower and beat the crap out of the Guard Armor and seal the Keyhole."

"How do you know about that?" asked Goofy.

'_Oops, I don't think I was supposed to tell them.'_ Andrea thought nervously.

'_No, you weren't.'_

'_What?' _asked Andrea inside her head, "_Helios, is that you?'_

'_No, you're talking to your head.' _ said her smart aleck brother, '_Of course it's me!'_

'_I'm not even going to question how I can talk to you even though I'm inside a video game,' _Andrea thought, annoyed _'but I do have one question.'_

'_Shoot.'_

'_Can I come out?'_

'_Out of what?'_

'_The game.'_

'_Do you want to?'_

'_No, just curious.'_

'_I don't think so…'_

'_What makes you say that?'_

'_Because Mom and Dad are trying right now, and they aren't succeeding, now are they?_

'_Good. Now how do I cover up my little slip with these morons?'_

'_Oh well, might as well tell them the truth.'_

"Because that's how the game goes." she told the very confused trio.

"What game?" asked Donald irritably.

Andrea sighed, and said, "Let me try to explain…"

(2 hours later)

"And so now I am inside the game, and according to my brother, I can't get out until we win."

"Okaaaaaaaaaay…" said Sora, who had stopped understanding after the word 'explain'.

"Right." said Andrea brightly, "Now that _that's _settled, let's go seal that Keyhole!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did he get an upgrade?" Sora asked Andrea as they neared the bell tower.

"How the heck would I know?" answered Andrea, who was seriously irritated by Sora's never ending stream of questions, "Can we go beat him already?"

"What exactly are you going to do to help?" asked Donald.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Andrea said as she realized that she didn't know what her attack was.

'_Helios, what do I do?'_

'_Look at your arm.'_

"Huh?" Andrea said, looking down.

Strapped to her arm was a strange looking metal device with a small screen pad ending at her wrist. It looked like her virtual battle card dealer. Andrea touched the screen and found, to her astonishment, that it indeed _was_ her virtual battle card dealer, and it was decked with all her Kingdom Hearts battle cards.

"Okay, let's try that out!

She stacked up three Fire cards and aimed her arm at the approaching Guard Armor. She shouted, "Firaga!"

A huge ball of flame flew out of her hand and slammed head on into the Giant Heartless.

"Whoa!" Andrea said, surprised but pleased, "This game just gets better and better!"

With Andrea's new powers at hand, it only took them a few minutes to dispatch the big annoying Heartless. Sora then sealed the keyhole while Andrea conveniently zoned out. After that ordeal was done, they went back to the first district, where Andrea was unsurprised to find…

"RIKU!"

(And then there was that whole thing with the face stretching and blah blah blah… I'll just skip to the important part, shall I?)

"Why don't you come with us, Riku?" asked Sora, "We could really use your help."

"Yeah, come with us, Riku!" Andrea exclaimed, giving Donald a look that plainly said 'go-along-with-it-or-I'll-do-something-very-unpleasant'.

"Uh, sure." said Donald, getting Andrea's message loud and clear. "The more the merrier!"

"Okay." said Riku, "I'll come."

"GREAT!" exclaimed Sora happily, "This is Donald, and Goofy, and Andrea."

"And I'm Riku."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Soooo, you're from another dimension?" Riku asked Andrea.

"Yes." said Andrea as she inspected her room on the Gummi ship.

"Okay."

"Wait, you're not going to ask me a never-ending stream of questions like Mr. WayTooMuchHairgel over there?"

"Nope."

"OH, THANK GOD!"

"Ouch." Riku said, putting his hand over his ear, "Do you have to be so loud?"

"Yes."

"Oh, great."

Andrea giggled.

"So, what do you do in your world?" Riku asked, sitting on Andrea's bed.

"Well," Andrea sat down on the bed next to Riku, "I live in a pretty small town. My parents are quantum physicists, but I never like physics. I wanna be a singer, but my parents won't even listen to me if I talk about it."

"Oh."

There was a silence which was broken by a high annoying BEEEEP!

"Oh, God, what now?" Andrea said, exasperated.

She pulled out her card dealer thingy and placed it on the table. Instantly, a six inch hologram of a teenage boy who looked distinctly like Andrea appeared above the screen.

"What is that?"

"Nothing." Andrea said, "It's just my brother."

"I thought you said your brother was back on your world."

"He is, but we can communicate through this thing."

"Oh." Riku said, not comprehending.

"Now you listen here, buddy," the image said menacingly, "if you do you not get away from my sister and let her sleep right now I am going to tear your spleen out through your throat."

"Helios!" Andrea shouted at the image, enraged.

"You know what?" Riku said, looking at a clock, "he's right. You should get some sleep." He walked over to the door. "Goodnight, Andrea."

"Goodnight, Riku." Andrea responded glumly.

Once he left, Andrea whipped around and shouted at her brother, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"Just giving him a friendly warning."

"A FRIENDLY WARNING? YOU GAVE HIM A FREAKIN' DEATH THREAT!"

"Stop yelling. You're giving me a headache."

"You know," Andrea said after she got her emotions under control, "this is exactly the reason why I don't have a boyfriend. Every time I get even remotely friendly with any guy, you come and scare him off!"

"Andrea…"

"No!" she shouted at her brother, "I won't let you run my life, Helios! Why can't you trust my judgment, just this once?"

"Fine."

"Huh?"

"You win. I will not make any more death threats to Riku."

"Who said this was about Riku?"

"Sis, I'm in your head. I know."

Andrea sighed. "All right, maybe I do like Riku."

"Thought so. Now go to sleep or I will start making death threats to _you_!

"I will in a minute."

"You'd better." He said just before he hung up.

Andrea smiled to herself and sat on the edge of her bed and started to sing.

_Can I get a witness to how I feel_

_Someone to confess what I feel is real_

_Gonna need help to win his heart_

_Can I get a witness to let him know_

_Someone to confess I want him so_

_Please say you'll give my love a try_

_Can I get a witness_

_All I do is dream about him_

_My friends tell me _

_Girl you need to play it cool_

_You've got to let him come to you_

_I can't deny it, can't get him off of my mind_

_Everywhere I go I see his image all the time_

_Can I get a witness to how I feel_

_Someone to confess what I feel is real_

_Gonna need help to win his heart_

_Can I get a witness to let him know_

_Someone to confess I want him so_

_Please say you'll give my love a try_

_Can I get a witness_

_Can I, can I, can I get a get a, can I get a witness_

_People say I'm going through a phase,_

_just give it time_

_It will fade away_

_But they don't know what this love's about_

_You see I've searched my soul_

_And it all leads straight to you_

_Show me you understand and _

_make this dream come true baby_

_Can I get a witness to how I feel_

_Someone to confess what I feel is real_

_Gonna need help to win his heart_

_Can I get a witness to let him know_

_Someone to confess I want him so_

_Please say you'll give my love a try_

_Can I get a witness_

_I'm lost inside of you_

_Can't help what I go through_

_I'm willing to give my heart and soul to you_

_Tell me you feel this way tonight and every day_

_You are the very best part of me baby_

_Can I get a witness to how I feel_

_Someone to confess what I feel is real_

_Gonna need help to win his heart_

_Can I get a witness to let him know_

_Someone to confess I want him so_

_Please say you'll give my love a try_

_Can I get a witness_

_Can I get a witness to how I feel_

_Someone to confess what I feel is real_

_Gonna need help to win his heart_

_Can I get a witness to let him know_

_Someone to confess I want him so_

_Please say you'll give my love a try_

_Can I get a witness_

(Just for the record I don't own this song; it is called 'Can I Get A Witness' by I5)

After she finished singing, Andrea felt a lot better, almost hopeful. 'Yes,' she thought to herself, 'that's what I am. I'm _hopeful_.'

And with that last thought, she climbed into her bed and fell asleep, without even noticing that Riku had never left the hallway outside her door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAKE UP, ANDREA!"

"Oh no." Andrea thought, "Not cheerful morning people!"

"Yes, I am a cheerful morning person and you need to wake up!"

"Go away." she mumbled into her pillow.

"I will not go away, and if you do not get up, I will have to make you!"

Andrea responded with something very rude but thankfully incoherent.

"Fine you asked for it."

Sora tried to get Andrea out of bed by using a Blizzard spell, only now he had a very wide awake Andrea, and he also had a very pissed off Andrea.

"I AM GOING TO PUMMEL YOU UNTIL YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SHAPELESS BLOB OF SKIN, YOU SPIKY HAIRED FREAK!"

"I warned you." Riku said from behind Sora.

"SHUT UP AND SAVE ME!"

"No, I enjoy watching you suffer."

"Aw, crap."

(Several Potions and a tranquilizer dart later)

"Please let me out!"

"No." said Riku from behind the door, "Not until you promise not to do that to Sora again."

"But he's a twerp!"

"I know he's a twerp, but we need him to save the world."

"Says who?"

"You did."

"He's a moron. I could so do it without him."

"And that is exactly the reason why you are staying in there."

"AW, COME ON, RIKU!"

"No."

Andrea pleaded with Riku some more, but only managed to make him leave.

"RIKU, COME BACK!"

Silence.

"RIKU, ARE YOU EVEN THERE?"

More silence.

"FINE, BE THAT WAY!"

Andrea stomped over to her bed and sat down in a huff. Now she was all alone and there was nothing to do until Riku decided to let her out.

Wait a minute…there _was_ something that she could do…something that not only amused her in several ways, but also gave her the chance to eavesdrop on the rest of the gang. She grabbed her card dealer and shuffled through her cards until she found her Ghost card. Unfortunately, it was a time release card which meant that she would only be ghost-like for twenty minutes. 'Oh, well' she thought, 'it's better than sitting in here.' She uploaded the card and immediately became see-through. She passed through the door of her room and walked down the hall, heading for Sora and Riku's voices. It sounded like they were having an argument…again.

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

(It seems like they can do this forever, but I am going to use my omnipresent authoress skills to get to the point)

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME, I DON'T LIKE ANDREA!"

'Huh?' Andrea thought, going into a state of deep depression, "He doesn't like me?"

"If you don't like her," Sora asked, with the air of someone about to drop a very large bombshell, "why were you hanging outside her door the other night, listening to her sing?"

Both Andrea and Riku flushed crimson.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Riku asked Sora, looking like he might let loose the spawn of Satan upon him.

"I saw you outside her door!" Sora exclaimed, "Now admit it! You like her!"

"I DO NOT LIKE ANDREA!"

"THEN SCREW YOU, RIKU!"

All of them froze as they heard Andrea's voice, and they were even more worried when they heard her burst into tears and run to her room.

'Oh, crap.' Riku thought, the color draining from his face, "She's never gonna forgive me for this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily: So that's the first chapter! How'd you guys like it? ((looks around)) Guys???

Riku: They all went after Sora.

Emily: Oh.

Eric, Heather, Jenny, Brandon, Sarah, Jill, Veena, Lucy, and Anna: Sorry, what'd we miss?

Emily: Did you kill him?

Eric, Heather, Jill, Jenny, Brandon, Sarah, Veena, Lucy, and Anna: Yup.

Emily: Did you put him back?

Eric, Heather, Jill, Jenny, Brandon, Sarah, Veena, Lucy, and Anna: Yup.

Emily: Then where is he?

Jenny: On the torture rack.

Sora: HELP!!!

Eric, Heather, Jill, Jenny, Brandon, Sarah, Veena, Lucy, and Anna: SHUT UP!

Andrea: Anyways, as always, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Making Amends and Kicking But

Jenny: AHHHHH, THEY'RE AFTER ME!!! ((Dives behind Riku))

Helios: What's Jenny yelling about this time?

Jill: She says that because of what she put in this chapter, she is going to be murdered in her sleep by crazed Riku fangirls.

Helios: Oh

Jenny: ((regains control of herself)) Anyway, I finished this story earlier than expected so only the characters and Jill and I are here right now.

Jill: So that means we have to work extra hard to torture Sora!

Riku: Where is he anyway?

Jenny: Still on the torture rack.

Sora: HELP!

Jenny: Although I did take domainlurker's advice and I attached a bomb to the rack.

Sora: ((explodes))

Andrea: I'll go fix him.

Jenny: BRING HIM BACK WHEN YOU'RE DONE! ((Turns back to readers)) Anyways, this really is only a filler chapter but it's got new people in it!

Jill: Hey, Riku, why don't you say the disclaimer? ((hands Riku the disclaimer))

Riku: Um okay. The only people the C.O.C.A. owns are Andrea, Helios, Thasidina, Liela, Iris, and Vincent.

Jill: Good man. Now START THE CHAPTER NOW!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Making Amends and Kicking Butt

"Andrea, please come out." Riku pleaded with Andrea through her door.

"NO, GO AWAY!" came the tearful reply.

Riku felt terrible about saying those things about Andrea. He wanted her to stop crying and to come out of her room, but he was sure that she would never really like him now.

"Andrea, I'm sorry…it was Sora…he was being _really_ irritating…"

"JUST BECAUSE HE'S ANNOYING DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SAY THOSE THINGS!"

"You're right, and I'm sorry…Please forgive me."

"I warned you about this…" came a familiar voice from inside the room.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR INPUT RIGHT NOW, HELIOS!" Andrea shrieked at her brother, "I'M UPSET ENOUGH AS IT IS!"

"She's right, Helios. Lay off, will you?" said a new voice, "Now, Andrea, you listen to me." The owner of the voice obviously had no idea that Riku could still hear them. "I want you to go out there, hug the man and say you forgive him, and then go blast the hedgehog with the bazooka that I gave you."

"Thasidina, why would I blast Sora?" Andrea asked the voice.

"Because _he_, not Riku, is the reason why you are sitting in a room crying your heart out." said another voice.

"But, Iris…"

"NO BUTS! Now go out there or we're gonna come in there and make you do it ourselves."

"You're right." Andrea sighed, "Thanks, guys."

"Just go out there and do it." There was a soft click as Thasidina hung up the phone.

Silence.

"Riku, you still out there?"

"Yeah."

"Were you really outside my door the other night?"

"Yeah, I was." Riku admitted.

"For how long?"

"Just long enough to hear you sing." Riku lied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you were really good."

"Thanks, Riku."

"You're welcome. Will you come out now?"

"In a minute."

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Riku asked Andrea as he heard the sounds of cards shuffling.

"If what you think I'm doing is finding my bazooka gun so that I can murder Sora, the yes I am."

"You're a very violent person, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Wonderful." Riku remarked sarcastically, "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"It's not possible for you to get on my bad side, Riku." replied Andrea without thinking.

There was a small silence in which Andrea blushed and Riku smiled broadly. '_Maybe I do have a chance after all._' he thought to himself.

"AHA!" Andrea shrieked happily, "I FOUND IT!" she raced out the door, but stopped for a minute in front of Riku. "As for you…" Andrea stepped up to Riku…and slapped him across the face. It hurt. In more ways than one.

"That was for saying those things about me." Andrea snapped. Then her face softened, and she stood on her toes so that she could leave a swift kiss on Riku's face. "And that was for saying you're sorry." Then she turned around and raced to the cockpit yelling, "GET OVER HERE, YOU MORON! I AM GOING TO INCINERATE BOTH YOU AND YOUR GRAVITY DEFYING, SPIKY HAIR!"

Riku stood, frozen to the floor, lightly touching the spot where Andrea had kissed him. But his happy moment was ruined by a loud BOOOM that shook the entire Gummi ship and knocked Riku off his feet.

'O_h no, she didn't._' Riku though, worried. He ran up to the cockpit and stopped dead in his tracks when he got there.

Right in the middle of the windshield was a very large, smoldering hole, which Andrea was staring at in complete an utter shock. She seemed too shocked to even speak.

"Andrea, what did you do?" Riku asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Riku's touch must have given Andrea the ability to speak again, because she the shouted, "I FREAKIN' MISSED! HOW THE HELL COULD I MISS? HE WAS THREE FEET IN FRONT OF ME, GOD SCREW IT!"

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THE WINDSHEILD!"

"Oh, that." Andrea scoffed, "That's no big deal."

"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL!" Donald practically screamed at her.

"No really, it's not." Andrea said, walking up to said windshield. "Look," she placed a small white object on the hole and stepped back. She pointed at the white thing and whispered, "Repairagen."

At once, the bits of the windshield that had been blasted away by the bazooka began to gather and reform the windshield. In a few minutes, it was impossible to tell that there had been a hole in the windshield at all.

"See?" Andrea said, turning to look at her friends, who were all experiencing JDS (Jaws Drop Syndrome). "Now, can trust you people to realize that I don't do anything I can take responsibility for?"

They all nodded slowly, their eyes all glued to the windshield.

"Can we go to the next world now?"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHY CAN'T YOU IDIOTIC PEOPLE HAVE THE SENSE TO JUST _DIE_ WHEN I SHOOT YOU?"

"Was it a good idea to let her have the guns on the way to the coliseum?" Riku asked Sora tentatively.

"Yes! I don't wanna have to taste my spleen!" Sora whined.

"BURN TO THE BOTTOM OF HELL, YOU MORONIC HEARTLESS SHIPS!"

"Yup, definitely a bad idea." Riku muttered to himself.

"I HEARD THAT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I please…" asked Andrea for the 800th millionth time.

"NO!" shouted riku. They had been arguing about letting her enter the tournaments for the pat twenty minutes.

"PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!"

"Oh, fine."

"Yay!"

So, that was why Donald and Goofy were sitting in the ship, and Andrea and Riku were competing with Sora. When Phil saw them, he burst into laughter.

"That…_girl_…is…going…to…COMPETE?" he managed to choke out.

"Yes." snarled Riku.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Andrea asked while giving him a glare that could melt ice.

"Well, to see if you're even remotely qualified to enter the games," Phil answered, "You're gonna have to pass the preliminaries."

"Fine."

((Too many barrels to count later))

"Okay, one more round and them you're done!" Phil called to her.

Andrea gasped. For a moment, she could see nothing _but_ barrels.

"Ready, and START!"

Andrea felt a strange sensation in her hands. It felt like they were on fire. As though they had minds of their own, she felt her arms rising, and she shouted the first word that came into her head.

"JUMLYHU!"

Fire roared out of Andrea's hands, seeking every barrel in the stadium and reducing them all to dust way before the time limit was up. She turned around to see everyone looking at her with absolute shock. She smiled at the stunned looks on their faces…and then she fell in a dead faint.

"Sooooo, can she enter the games now?" Sora asked Phil as Riku ran over to the unconscious Andrea.

Phil nodded, staring in shock at whatever remained of the barrels.

"I'm taking her back to the ship." Riku called to Sora. He had Andrea in his arms and he had a worried expression on his face.

"I'll come with you." Sora replied, then turned back to Phil, "We'll come back when Andrea is better."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think she'll be alright?" asked a very worried voice.

"Of course she will! She's been through worse than this!"

Andrea was confused. The first voice she recognized as Riku's, but the other voice…no, it couldn't be…could it?

"Thasidina?"

"SHE LIVES!" Thasidina yelled, nearly crushing Andrea with a hug.

"I knew you'd come around sooner or later." said another familiar voice.

"Iris?"

"The one and only!"

"You see," said a third voice, supposedly to Riku, "I'm not the only one who's arrogant."

"And Liela, too?" asked Andrea disbelievingly.

"Of course!"

"You know," Thasidina whispered to Riku, "we're about o go through a nice little reunion, and if you want to keep your sanity, you would do well to leave."

"Okay then." said Riku, getting up from his place next to Andrea's bed, "try not to murder her, we kinda need her."

"Will do." said Iris, closing the door behind Riku.

"How'd you guys get in here?" Andrea asked her best friends.

"Your parents sent us in." answered Liela.

"Why?"

"Because they wanted us to make sure you didn't kill yourself. You scared them half to death with that little stunt in the stadium."

"Great."

"You are in big trouble with us, too." said Thasidina. Andrea looked at them with her eyebrows raised and noticed their outfits for the first time. Liela was wearing a white bell sleeved belly shirt, and white sparkling pants to go with it. Thasidina was wearing a navy A-line skirt with an ice blue tank, and Iris was wearing a tight grass green tee, with forest green cargo pants to match.

"Why?" she asked, anticipating a joke.

"When were you going to tell us that you liked Riku?"

"I don't like Riku!"

"Yes, you do!" they all said together.

"No, I promised myself that I wouldn't fall in love again after what happened with Vincent."

"Queeny, this guy isn't like Vincent." Liela scoffed, using the girl's nickname for Andrea. "Vincent was a jerk, this guy is different. He so madly in love with you, Helios is having an apoplexy!"

"Even if he does like me, which I doubt, I don't like him!"

"Are you blind, Queeny?" Thasidina asked in wonder, "You two were made for each other! He listened to you sing the other night, and when he did something that hurt you, he immediately came and apologized!"

"Well…, wait NO! Uh what's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn…

((Okay, here I have a rendition of "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" from Hercules, sung by the girls!))

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Andrea: If there's a prize for rotten judgment…I guess I already won that. No man is worth the aggravation…

Thasidina, Iris, and Liela: WHAT???

Andrea: That's ancient history, been there, done that.

Thasidina: Who'd you think you're kidding? He's the Earth and heaven to ya

Iris: Don't try to keep it hidden, cause honey we can see it

Andrea: Oh noooooooo…

Liela: We know how you're feeling, and who you're thinking of.

Andrea: Oh, no chance, no way, I won't say it no, no

Thasidina, Iris, and Liela: She'll soon decide, "Why deny it?" Uh oh

Andrea: It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jill: Now wasn't that a lovely chapter?

Riku: Sure.

Jenny: ((Returns from somewhere)) Hi, guys. ((looks around)) Aw man, did I miss the chapter again?

Jill: yes but torturing Sora was worth it, right?

Jenny: Yup.

Thasidina: Hey, where is the hedgehog?

Jenny: Tied to a chair watching the Bratz Baby movie.

Sora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jenny: SHUT UP OR I'LL SWITCH IT TO TELLITUBES!!

Liela: Anyways, R&R for our sanities. PLEASE!!!!


	3. Chapter 3:Nothingness and Wings

Jenny: Okay people I just wanna get one thing straight. When you read a story, you're supposed to REVIEW after! So we'ere going to update, but this time we want you to review!

Jill: Or I will proceed to sing every annoying song I know, and I know quite alot!

The Walnut: OH GOD NO!!!! YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! I CANT STAND IT!

Everyone: WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!

The Walnut: STOPING HER FROM SINGING THOSE SONGS, THEY'RE TORTURE!!

Jenny: And she's also the disclaimer guest.

The Walnut: So I say this? ((Waves disclaimer around))

Jenny: Yes.

The Walnut: Ok. The only people the C.O.C.A. owns are Andrea, helios, Thasidina, liela, and Iris. ((Looks around)) That's it, I'm done.

Jill: WELL THEN GET OUT!!! ((pulls out a bazooka))READY AIM FIRE!((blasts the walnut with bazooka))

Everyone: YAY!

Jill: No offense Emily, I know you're friends with her

Emily: none taken.

Jill: Now, back to business..((Grins evilly)) insert annoying song lyrics here

Sora and/or Riku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Sarah, Emily, and Jenny: ((join in))

Sora and/or Riku: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH PLEASE STOP ILL DO ANYTHING!

Jill: Anything? ((Grins evilly along with Sarah, Jenny, Emily, Eric, Veena, Anna, Lucy, Heather, Brandon, & Andrea))

Sora and/or Riku:gulps Uuuuummmmmmmm...

Jill, Jenny, Sarah, Emily: ((start singing again))

Sora and/or Riku: OKAY OKAY! Whadda ya want!

Jill, Sarah, Jenny, Emily, Eric, Veena, Anna, Lucy, Heather, Brandon, & Andrea: ((huddle together to form evil plots))

Sora and/or Riku: ((glances at group and shudders))

Jill, Sarah, Jenny, Emily, Eric, Veena, Anna, Lucy, Heather, Brandon, & Andrea: ((break apart with evil grins))

Sora and/or Riku: ((gulps))

Jenny: ((to readers)) We need a little time to discuss our evil plans.

Helios: ON WITH THE CHAP!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Nothingness and Wings

((The next day, Andrea felt a lot better, so they went to fight in the tournament and to do the thing with Cerberus and blah blah blah, moving to the present now!))

"Can we please move on now?" asked Iris, who seemed to be the only person in this little group that did not want to maim Sora on a daily basis.

"Sure why not?" replied Sora.

"YAY!!!!"  
Riku turned around to look at Andrea in confusion, "Why does she want to get to the next world so bad?"

"Because she has a weird crush on one of the characters there, even though he's already taken." answered Andrea, examining her fingernails.

"Oh."

"I CAN DREAM, CAN'T I?" Iris shouted from the front of the ship.

"No."

Andrea sat down on her bed and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

(Andrea's freaky dream that she had on the way to Agrabah)

_Andrea was sitting on a cloud. Looking around at the millions of stars around her, she wondered why she was here in the first place. Then, a woman in a white robe with intricate silver designs on it appeared right in front of her. She started to get up but the person in the white robe told her to stay seated. Then she told Andrea a prophecy that went along the lines of:_

_The Lord of night and Lady Day, _

_Are the ones who will lead the way,_

_Out of darkness and into light,_

_But first their love must reignite. _

_When walls are broken and worlds are gone,_

_The sun and moon must make a bond,_

_To be there for the others sake,_

_An eternal vow that none can break._

_But be warned, if discord wins,_

_An age of darkness will begin._

_So let the love of night and day,_

_Rise on wings and find a way,_

_To seek a place in the other's heart,_

_That only death can tear apart._

_Then she left and Andrea slept peacefully until… _

"HEY, ANDREA! WE'RE HERE!"

"Wonderful." Andrea muttered, getting out of her nice warm bed.

"Girl, where have you been?" Thasidina asked, looking at Andrea's disheveled appearance.

"Sleeping."

"No duh."

"CAN WE MOVE OUT ALREADY??" Iris shouted at the top of her voice, "THE SOONER I SEE ALADDIN, THE HAPPEIR I'LL BE!"

"Will you also be quieter?" Sora asked holding his hands to his ears.

"Yes."

"COME ON PEOPLE, LET'S MOVE IT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Andrea, are you okay?" Riku asked as they battled the Heartless in Agrabah. "You haven't made a single death threat since we got here."

"I'm fine." Andrea said, picking up the munny that was lying all over the ground. "I had a weird dream and I'm trying to figure out what it means."

"What was it about?"

"Some prophecy involving "The Lord of Night" and "The Lady of Day"." said Andrea, inserting hand quotations when necessary.

"Well, eventually, you'll figure out what it means." said Riku encouragingly.

"Whatever." Andrea mumbled as they reached Aladdin's house.

"HEY, LOOK, IT'S CARPET!" shouted Liela. They managed to get the dresser of him and he started pointing towards the desert.

"You know what guys?" Andrea said suddenly, looking out at the night sky, "You guys go ahead; I don't want to do this world."

"Are you sure?" asked Thasidina.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay."

"See ya later!" she called after them as they sped toward the desert.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Later))

"Why didn't Andrea want to come with us?" Sora asked Iris when they had finished defeating the Heartless that were attacking Aladdin.

"I don't know…maybe she didn't feel well or…" she stopped, her eyes going wide with shock.

"Iris?" Sora asked, a little worried, "What is it?"

"What stage of the moon is it?"

"Huh?"

"Just tell me!"

"It's the new moon." answered Riku. All three of the girls gasped in horror. "Why, what's wrong with the new moon?"

"During the new moon, Andrea is at her weakest!" cried Thasidina, "The Nothingness will get her!"

"Quick, we have to go back!" ordered Liela.

"What's the Nothingness?" asked Riku as they raced back to Agrabah.

"It's what we called this disease that she has." said Thasidina, "It's a form of depression, but it only comes at the new moon or, for that matter, whenever no sunlight can reach her. But it's really strong. Once at a party during the new moon, she tried to _stab_ herself because it got her. She almost didn't make it. She still has the scars from other times. And there no telling what it will make her do this time. You know, I think that's why she wanted to stay back. It had her already!"

They got to Aladdin's house, only to find it completely empty.

"Where could she be?" asked Riku.

"I don't know!" cried Iris, who seemed close to tears.

"We should split up." said Sora, "Riku, you go with the girls and search the city. The rest of us will go back to the desert."

"Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Andrea!"

"Andrea!"

"Where are you?"

"OH, MY HOLY GOD!"  
The rest of them immediately ran in the direction of Thasidina's outburst. When they got there, it was apparent as to why she had shouted.

Andrea was standing on the very highest building at the very edge, swaying very precariously in the wind. ((Is there wind? Oh, well there is now.))

"ANDREA!" they all shouted unison.

If she could hear them, she paid no attention. She just sighed…and stepped off the building.

"NO!"

Riku didn't know how he got there, but the next thing he knew, he was speeding upward through thin air and catching an unconscious Andrea in the process. As they slowly floated back toward the ground, Andrea regained consciousness.

"Where am I?" she murmured into Riku's shoulder.

"Do you want the full story or the short one?" he asked her.

"Riku?"

"Who else?"

Andrea looked around, and realized that they were flying. She tightened her grip on Riku, and stared at him in wonder. "How…where…do you know that you have a pair of wings sprouting out of your back?"

"Huh?" Riku turned and looked at the dark blue, raven-like wings that were indeed sprouting out of his back. "Hmm, that's an interesting feature."

"What happened?" she asked him as they reached the ground, "All I remember is going up into Aladdin's house, and it's all a blank from there."

"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO US AGAIN!" Thasidina practically screamed at her friend, "YOU COULD HAVE DIED DOING THAT!"  
"Doing what?"

"YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHAT!"

"No, seriously, I don't." said Andrea, cocking her head to one side like a confused puppy.

"YOU TRIED TO JUMP OFF A FREAKIN' BUILDING FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"I did?"

"YES!!!"

"Oh." she said, still not comprehending what was going on.

"Come on, Andrea." said Riku, holding out his hand for her to take, "Let's go find Sora and the others."

"Um, okay." said Andrea, blushing madly as she reached for his hand. As soon as their fingers touched, there was a flash of light and when he could see again, Riku looked at Andrea to see that she also had a pair of wings, although hers were gold and they looked more like angel wings.

"Well, that saves time." he said as they flew off towards the desert, their hands intertwined, they heads filled with thought of the other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny: SAY IT WITH ME NOW "AAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"!

Readers/Committee members: AAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Helios: ((Glares evilly at Riku)) Why does he get wings again?

Heather: Because 65 of the Committee thinks he's hot.

Helios: Oh

Jenny: Now what shall I do with Riku/Sora? Hmmmmmmmmmmm…

Sora/Riku: ((gulps))

Jenny: I NEED MORE TIME TO THINK AND IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME IN REVIEWS!

Jill: SO REVIEW FOR GOD'S SAKE!  
Emily: OR WE SHALL SET HEATHER AND HER BAND OF NINTY NIE DACHSHUNDS AND A CHUWAHWAH ON YOU!

Jenny: Where is said band?

Emily: With Sora.

Jenny: Point taken. SO REVIEW ALREADY!


End file.
